


perfectly good at it

by taethiest



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taethiest/pseuds/taethiest
Summary: "hey, whats shotgunning? yeosang said that he likes to do it with jongie."yunho's eyes widened ever so slightly, the joint resting between his fingers."its uh, when one person inhales and exhales it into another person's mouth."mingi was intrigued.yunho took one more drag, blowing it away from mingi's face.his next words were a dream come true for mingi."i could show you, if you'd like. no pressure though."tldr; yunho teaches mingi to shotgun
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	perfectly good at it

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i missed anything!! leave comments, they make my day!!

tonight was mingi's might to relax. finals were over, he had all of his laundry done, and the majority of his dishes were done. except the cookie sheet he used earlier. but that was a problem for future mingi.

yunho was on his way over, and mingi couldn't wait. he needed his _"yunho session"_. they had both been so busy the past week and they hadn't got to see much of each other at all.

mingi was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone, the loud 'geulaeseo nan nunnunanna' followed by the techno part echoing off of the mostly empty walls. he smiled as he picked up the phone, answering it with a 'yah, whats up fucker?'.

yunho laughed on the other side of the line, and mingi could already feel himself relaxing at the cheery voice of his puppy dog best friend.

"don't call me a fucker, fucker. anyways, do you need anything from the store before i come over? i'm bringing the goods."

the goods, being marijuana. the perfect plant.

mingi hummed in thought, standing up off of the couch to check the refrigerator. he had absolutely nothing, save for a single piece of processed cheese. _why the hell is it in the veggie drawer?_

"bring snacks or something. for munchies. and drinks."

mingi heard the sound of a car door shutting, and assumed yunho was leaving his apartment.

"aye aye. see you in twenty."

"thank you yunnie."

honestly, yunho was an angel sent down to earth.

they hung up, and mingi slumped back down on his couch, the springs squealing. god, he needed a new couch.

true to his word, yunho arrived twenty minutes later _(well, twenty-three minutes, but who's counting?)_

he let himself in, and mingi was delighted at the thought that his best friend was comfortable enough to barge in. although it can serve as a minor inconvenience whenever he was napping on the couch. yunho still had the picture of mingi with drool making its way out of his mouth, lines from his throw pillow decorating his face. they were great blackmail photos. mingi couldn't help but let his mind wander. this is what it woukd be like everyday if i finally grew a pair and asked him out. assuming yunho felt the same.

yunho set the bags on the kitchen counter, pulling the snacks out one by one.

mingi got up and walked to where yunho was, almost tripping over his rug. yunho snorted, looking up from the bag.

"damn mingi, you're not even high yet but you're tripping."

mingi gave yunho an incredulous look, the two boys breaking into laughter. really, someone could photoshop a picture of ranch in a dress and call it ranch dressing and the two would astral project from laughing so hard.

mingi leaned onto the counter with his elbows, watching as yunho pulled everything out.

"i got pringles, jerky, and cheez its. also, i got lemonade. the pink kind. i figured we shouldn't get high and drink."

"ever the responsible one, huh?"

yunho shot finger guns in response, clicking his tongue as they walked to the living room, snacks and drink in hand.

"you're such a bisexual, oh my god."

yunho set the stuff on mingi's coffee table, and turned to the red head.

"don't you judge me, mr. ' _i put ketchup in my gravy.'"_

"listen, its not that bad!"

yunho fake gagged, plopping down on mingi's ratchet couch. mingi did the same, reaching for the pringles.

"how has your week been?"

mingi stuffed two chips in his mouth, crunching loudly before answering.

"eh. i finished my finals, but i'm pretty sure i bombed it. statistics suck ass, broseph."

yunho reached into the pringles can, smiling as mingi tried to move the can out of his reach, but to no avail. _curse yunho's long arms._

"please do not call me that ever again, you sound like a frat boy."

they both laughed and ate more pringles, making their way through half of the can before setting it down. mingi wiped the crumbs on his sweatpants, a few dropping onto the floor. oh well. he'll vacuum later.

he watched as yunho pulled a fresh joint from his shirt pocket, also pulling out a lighter. his nimble fingers handled it so carefully, lighting the joint with practiced ease.

"wait, i want first hit."

yunho offered the joint to mingi, who took it and put it to his lips. he let his lungs fill up with the smoke as he inhaled, closing his eyes peacefully.

he exhaled, the smoke billowing out from his mouth in spiraled waves, and handed the joint back to yunho. their fingers brushed, and mingi blames the weed for making his heart skip a beat.

he watched as yunho brought the joint to his lips, inhaling and exhaling. he tipped his head back as he exhaled, blowing the smoke into the air. he had no right to look that good simply just breathing. he watched yunho's adam's apple bob as he swallowed, and _fuck_ if that didn't make mingi twitch in his pants.

"yun, my turn."

he was prepared to take the joint back, but he was not prepared for yunho to extend his hand, bringing it to mingi's lips for him. his head was still tilted back, eyes closed. it's like he knew exactly where mingi's mouth was. _damn, that was sexy._

mingi leaned forward just a bit, wrapping his lips around the end. his lips slightly brush the top of yunho's finger, and he inhales again. he did it a little too fast, and coughed as the smoke left his body.

yunho removed the joint from in front of mingi, placing it in between his teeth as he rubbed up and down mingi's back. he waited until mingi was no longer coughing to speak.

"careful, gi. don't hurt yourself."

mingi nodded, clearing his throat. it was only his second time smoking weed, so he still wasn't quite used to the burn. he had asked yunho to bring it, wanting to feel the bliss of getting high again. last time he did it, he felt really good. but that also could've been because he was with yunho then as well, and he always feels really good when he's with yunho.

they passed the joint back and forth to each other, just basking in the glow of ecstasy and comfortable silence. yunho opened the jerky, and they ate it all within minutes.

mingi felt content. he sighed as he felt the nerves in his body relax. he already had a good buzz going.

mingi suddenly turned to yunho, the latter sitting up and directing his full attention to mingi.

"hey, whats shotgunning? yeosang said that he likes to do it with jongie."

yunho's eyes widened ever so slightly, the joint resting between his fingers.

"its uh, when one person inhales and exhales it into another person's mouth."

mingi was intrigued.

yunho took one more drag, blowing it away from mingi's face.

his next words were a dream come true for mingi.

"i could show you, if you'd like. no pressure though."

mingi was screaming on the inside, but nodded in answer to the question.

"just inhale when i exhale."

mingi nodded again, and he felt like a live wire. 

yunho inhaled the drug, using his other hand to grip mingi's jaw, gently turning his head towards him. he pulled mingi closer as leaned in, and exhaled. mingi could feel yunho's lips on his, his bottom lip brushing over yunho's top lip.

mingi inhaled, and slowly opened his eyes, which he didnt know he had shut, and found yunho staring back at him. his eyes were glassy and hooded, most likely from the effects. but mingi could hope.

he didn't realize he had put his hand on yunho's thigh, too caught up in trying not to kiss the shit out of yunho.

"yun, again?"

"fuck, ok. can you maybe- maybe straddle me? it, uh, might be easier for you so you wouldn't have to lean."

mingi was ashamed at how fast he nodded, and moved to sit on yunho's lap. his legs wrapped around yunho's waist, and he prayed to whatever deity there was that yunho couldn't feel the way his thighs were trembling. it was plenty obvious he was hard, with the way his pants were tented up, but he was grateful yunho didn't say anything.

yunho brought it up to his mouth again, and wrapped a hand on the nape of mingi's neck, pulling him down. yunho leaned up, exhaling into mingi's mouth. their lips brushed again, and this time, he felt yunho twitch in his pants. mingi let out a small whimper, licking his lips. yunho watched the movement, and looked back up at mingi.

"min, can i try something?"

mingi almost got whiplash from how hard he nodded, and yunho smiled.

"so eager."

mingi moaned at that, slapping a hand over his mouth. yunho brought his hand up to pull mingi's away.

"ah ah. none of that."

yunho inhaled, and surged forward to press his lips against mingi's. the red head moaned again, inhaling as yunho pushed the smoke out. the kiss was messy, and mingi swore his senses were heightened because he felt like he was on cloud nine.

yunho pulled away, too soon for mingi's liking. he stayed in front of mingi, speaking against his kiss red lips.

"you wanna try?"

mingi answered by taking the joint from yunho, inhaling and pressing his lips against yunho's. yunho inhaled, wrapping his arms around mingi's slim waist. he rubbed circles against his hip bone, moving his lips against mingi's. the kiss was messier than the last one, the sound of spit swapping and heavy breathing echoing through the room.

the joint was gone by now, the two boys revelling in the glow of the high. they weren't too intoxicated, just enough to help them feel good.

yunho was hard against mingi's ass, and mingi could feel the outline of yunho's cock against the crevice of his ass. mingi was the one to pull away this time, hiding his face in the crook of yunho's neck.

"fuck, yunnie, 'm hard. sorry."

yunho chuckled.

" _baby_ , can't you feel that i'm hard too? its ok."

yunho shifted to sit higher on the couch, and they both moaned as mingi's ass put pressure on yunho's cock.

"wanna help get me off?"

mingi nodded, and yunho captured mingi's lips again, using the grip on mingi's hips to shift him forward, until mingi got the idea. he started rolling his hips against yunho, his cock rubbing against yunho's stomach. mingi keened when yunho pressed his tongue against the seam of his mouth, eyes rolling back as yunho explored his mouth. 

yunho moved his hands up mingi's abdomen, teasing him with feather light touches. he tweaked at one of mingi's nipples, and the reaction he got was _heavenly_. mingi pulled back and let out a broken moan, his arms going to wrap around yunho's neck.

"aw, are you sensitive here baby?"

"fuck, not normally. but you're so hot and the weed just amplifies it."

yunho smirked, his hands leaving mingi's chest. mingi whined at the loss, his hips undulating harder against yunho. the blue haired boy moaned at that, and he stopped mingi with a hand on his hip.

"god, you have no idea how long i've wanted to do this. knew you'd look so _pretty_ on my lap. can you get us out of our pants, gi?"

"fuck yes."

mingi scooted back just enough to where he could release yunho of his confines. he let out a pornographic moan at the sight of yunho's cock, all red and veiny. it curved a little at the top, and mingi decided that yunho's cock was his favorite cock. he was lengthy, and was just the right amount of girthy. 

yunho leaned up against mingi's lips again, speaking in a whisper.

"are you gonna jerk us off or just stare? not that i mind, but i'd really like to watch you fall apart for me."

mingi nodded and pulled his pants down as well, his cock bobbing against yunho's 

"wait, i don't have lube."

yunho took mingi's hand in his, and brought it up to the red haired man's mouth.

"then _spit._ "

mingi's cock twitched as he spit into his hand, yunho watching with hooded eyes.

mingi brought his hand down to wrap around both of their lengths, and whimpered when his hand didn't fit all the way around. 

"want me to help, puppy?"

and fuck if that didnt make mingi leak. he nodded, and gasped when yunho leaned down to spit on the tips of their cocks, his right hand meeting mingi's half way. now, their hands fully encased their dicks, and yunho started moving.

"follow my lead, gi. nice and slow. get us all nice and wet to where we can fuck up into our hands."

mingi started stroking along with yunho, arching his back as they went over the heads. yunho attached his lips to mingi's neck, biting and sucking. 

"yu-yunho, fuck-"

he felt yunho smile against his neck as he bared it, giving him more access. he mauled mingi's neck, covering it in reds and purples.

yunho's hand stopped moving, and mingi's hand followed.

"fuck up into our hands, baby. it'll feel so good."

mingi immediately moved his hips, moaning long amd loud. the squelch was filthy, precum and spit lubing them up.

"that's it. you're doing so well, baby. _so good for me_."

mingi was close, his hips fucking up faster. yunho started moving his hips as well, his cock sliding against mingi's. they both moaned, mingi throwing his head back.

"fuck, fuck, 'm close, yunnie, c-cum, can i cum?"

yunho went feral, the sight of a pretty boy in his lap asking for permission to cum making him weak.

"get us messy, baby. cum all over our hands. wanna see you fall apart. wanna hear you _scream_ my name in pleasure. c'mon baby, scream for yunnie. let your neighbors know who's making you feel like this. _fucking cum, baby_."

that pushed mingi over the edge, cum spurting from his cock and landing all over their hands and abdomens. he absolutely wailed, screaming like yunho told him to.

" _yunho!_ yes, thank you, fuck."

yunho sped his hips up, biting his lip and tightening his hand. mingi writhed in over sensitivity, his thighs shaking.

"god, look at you fucking _tremble_. did i make you feel that good? hm? fuck, mingi. i'm close."

mingi leaned forward, pressing his lips to yunho's again as he bounced in yunho's lap, the force of yunho's hips causing him to move.

he licked at yunho's top lip.

"yuyu, cum for me. for gi. _please, want it so bad."_

yunho groaned, hips moving at an animalistic pace.

"call me that again, mingi."

" _yuyu_ , please, wanna be covered in cum. yuyu, y-"

mingi was cut off by yunho's groan, cum shooting up and dirtying them even more. their abdomens were filthy. they both heaved for air, and then started giggling.

"gi, please tell me that wasn't a one time thing."

mingi laughed, pressing a kiss to yunho's nose.

"oh no. you're stuck with me now."

yunho couldn't be more happy.


End file.
